Family
by Heartette
Summary: Jae Lee Harp's life came crashing down on her the night she found out her brother was a monster. Will she be able to control her magic and find friends? Or will her brother finally kill the only person he's been wanting too? OC romance story, the pairing is currently undecided. Please R&R! Thanks. First fanfiction.
1. Prologue

**Family**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Hey there everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you enjoy it. I will tell you know many things will be different than the anime in here. I'm not planning to use everything that they did. So some arcs might not even exist in this story. I will also tell you that I'm not planning to update super quick, or update with really long chapters, either. On average, my chapters should be around 1,000+ words. I will tell you all right now this is an OC romance story, although I don't know who she'll end up with yet. I would, however, love to hear some reviews from everyone so I know how I'm doing. And how I can improve. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**By the way, I think I should inform you all that I plan to update at least once a month, so don't think I'm quitting the story just because I haven't updated in the next few weeks. I'm pretty busy with school and life in general, but I do plan on finishing this story. Now, I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail, I do, however, own my OC's.**

* * *

X O X O

* * *

James chuckles, staring down at his younger sister, a sinister smirk forming on his face. His baby sister, only six years old, is shaking like a leaf, her gray eyes widening in confusion.

"Oh, Jae, I promise that I'll kill you quickly, okay? You'll feel no pain at all." He whispers to her, placing his magic gun on her temple. Jae tenses up, closing her eyes tightly. She saw how he killed her parents, and it wasn't done _nicely_. "No need to tense up, baby girl." He says, throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

"Y-You killed them! James, h-how can you kill your own parents?" The little girl screams, tears streaming down her face, "Y-You did so many cruel things to them, and listened to their cries!" James smirks, stroking her face with his gun, listening to her freak out.

"I did what I had to do. They don't like magic, and they can't control magic. I, however, am the only person in this family who can do magic!" His dark blue eyes flash dangerously. "I had to kill them, they wouldn't let me leave to continue my training. I am going to kill you, too. You'll be able to visit mom and dad again. How caring am I?" He pats her head roughly, watching her flinch under his touch, "Just last night you let me tuck you in. You afraid now, baby girl?"

"Stop calling me that!" She screams, knocking his hand off her head and glaring dangerously up at her brother, "You killed o-our parents because of magic! You're heartless!" Her brother glares, punching her in the face. She yelps out in pain, holding her cheek.

"You are all useless and pathetic!" He declares, kicking her in the side. She flies across the room, slamming into the wall and curls up in a ball, coughing up blood. "I'm going to take my sweet time on you, Jae." He says darkly, walking up to her, "I want to hear you scream my name in pain and fear. I crave for it." He chuckles, hovering over the girl and pulling out his knife. "I was just going to shoot you, but I want to experiment on how to use my knife to kill others. Did you know I was the one killing those missing girls?"

"They trusted you! How could you do that! You were the towns hero because of your magic! They loved you deeply, and you slaughtered them like a monster? I _will _always hate you!" She screams louder, wondering how the villagers can't hear her scream. James smiles sweetly, kicking her in her side roughly again and running his finger down his the knife's blade. He grips the handle tightly before slamming his knife in her side. She throws her head back and yells in agony, closing her eyes.

"Yell my name!" He orders, pulling his knife out and licking her blood, snickering. "Mom was always protective over you, baby girl. She wanted you to feel special and get whatever you want. I asked for one thing and was denied. How fair is that?" Jae slowly opens one of her eyes, breathing heavily. Her brother lost his mind, and fell into darkness. That's the only thing she could think of. How could her sweet, caring brother be a monster underneath? He never harmed her, and always stood up for her. She suddenly screams louder, feeling his knife dig deeper into her arm.

_"I can't take much more of this, anymore!" _She thinks to herself, sweat dripping down the side of her face, _"I need to make him stop. He won't change back!" _She gasps in pain, feeling pain shoot all throughout her body. "James!" She spits out, closing her eyes and concentrating on a spell she's been working on the past few months. It'll be risky, and she might even pass out after casting it. "Earth magic: Earth dome!" She shouts, branches sprouting out from the ground and forming a shield around her and knocking James out of the area.

"Oh? Earth magic?" James asks, chuckling in surprise, "Baby girl did keep secrets from us then. Guess I'll just break it down." Unknown to him, his little sister lays motionless in the dome, barely breathing, and unconscious.

* * *

X O X O

* * *

The next day Jae slowly opens her eyes and looks around, her eyes widening in surprise. She's still inside of her Earth dome, and still breathing. She sits up slowly and groans, placing her hand over her head in pain. Her brother did get her quite well.

"James?" She calls out weakly, listening to the surroundings around her. Silence greets her back. "James!" She shouts, standing up, feeling her knees shake underneath her. _"I guess it's safe to come out. I don't even hear breathing. Why is the village so quiet? What time is it now, anyways? How long have I been knocked out?" _She asks herself, sighing. After a few minutes of silence she walks towards the side of her dome and pushes it through, watching the earth crumble to the ground. She walks out of the dome slowly and looks around her house, wincing at her parents lifeless bodies. She kneels down in front of her mother's and frowns, tears falling down her cheeks. It wasn't a dream. Her brother really turned demonic and killed her whole family. "M-Mom." She chokes out after a few minutes of silence, "I-I don't know if you can h-hear me, but y-you were right! Magic does make people evil, but..." She stops, taking in a deep breath, "Magic saved my life, and I...I believe we can use magic to help others. I'm so sorry for lying to you, though. I was... learning about my magic powers without telling you." She mumbles, tears dripping down and hitting her mother's body, "I-I don't think I can stay here, but I'll bury you and dad, together. Don't worry about me now mom, I'm going to h-have to leave this village. _He _might come back and try to kill me." She announces, kissing her mother's cheek and walking towards her dad. She sits down on her knees and stares at him, forcing out a smile. Her father always told her to smile; he told her she looked like a princess. "D-Daddy, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you from him. I-I should have tried harder!" She whispers harshly, berating herself, "I-I miss you both so much already, b-but at least you are with mom. Together forever, right?" She lets out a choked up laugh, "I'm going to g-go outside now. The village is too quiet... I'll be back in a few minutes, daddy." She tells him gently, placing a kiss on his forehead and standing up, her knees shaking like a leaf.

Jae walks towards the front door and walks out, her eyes widening from surprise. Her whole village is destroyed. Bodies scattered all around the ground with fears in their eyes, houses were burnt to the ground, and animals were hung from the buildings. She knew only one person could have done this. And it was her own living brother, James. Jae swallows nervously, feeling her stomach quiver. The stench of dead bodies were too overwhelming for her. She falls down her knees and throws up her dinner, gagging once in a while.

She stands up quickly and frowns, grabbing her bleeding side. She has to clean her wound and wrap it up before she loses more blood. She walks back into her house and heads towards the bathroom. She turns on the sink and grabs a wash rag, putting it under the faucet. She removes her shirt and winces, looking at all the wounds on her body. She has deep gashes and bruises scattered all around. _"Stop thinking of this right now. I need to clean my wound and bury everyone here. Then I'll leave before he comes back to kill me." _She thinks to herself, oblivious to the tears falling down her cheek.

After she finished cleaning her wounds and bandaging them she leaves the bathroom and enters her room. She needs to put on new clothes and pack for her to survive. She pulls out some jeans and a random shirt and slips into them quickly. She throws in random clothes, collects the money her parents have, and puts in her toothbrush and brush. She walks out of her room and places her bag down on the floor. She exits the house and enters her shed, pulling out a shovel to start digging holes. She could have done it easily with her magic, but she felt like her parents deserved a proper burial.

* * *

X O X O

* * *

Jae stands in front of her village entrance and wipes the sweat off her forehead, leaving a line of dirt. She finally finished burying everyone in her village. It took her hours to dig hole after hole, but she knew they deserved a proper burial. She walks up to her parents graves and smiles sadly down at them.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the daughter you guys hoped for," She says softly, "I wish I could stay, but James might come back soon, and I need to leave." She gets down on her knees and places two red roses on the graves, "I'll visit again, in the future." She kisses her finger tips and presses them down on the graves. "Love you, mom. I love you too, daddy." She whispers, picking up her bag and slinging it on her shoulder. She walks towards the entrance and smiles one more time, "Goodbye, my home." She turns on her heel and rushes into the forest, only having the moon for her light source. _"I will become stronger to protect the ones I love!" _She declares to herself silently, leaving her home.

* * *

X O X O

* * *

**And there is the prologue! I hope you were able to enjoy it. I had fun writing it, although, I didn't like writing the sad parts, but I guess that couldn't be helped. I'm looking forward to reading your reviews! Next chapter will be a time skip! I hope to hear from you all soon! I do hope she didn't come off to be a Mary Sue, if she did, could someone please tell me and why she came off like that? Thanks! **

**Heartette**


	2. Chapter 1

Family

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! I know her name hasn't been mentioned again, but that will be in the next chapter. Please tell me what you thought about it, thanks! And thank you for reviewing and following this story, it really makes me feel accomplished, knowing I'm not writing this for no reason! Thanks!**

**I do not own Fairy tail, I only own the plot, and my characters! (That is, unless someone else wrote with this plot without me noticing.)**

* * *

X O X O

* * *

A lone girl stands on the outskirts of Magnolia with a frown forming on her face. A Fairy Tail wizard known as Salamander has been causing trouble all around the country with his destruction power. He's been destroying everything in his path; nothing is stopping the him. She's been going around retracing his steps and helping the cities recover, but she's had enough. She knows he isn't doing it on purpose, so maybe she can talk him into thinking more before attacking. She looks up at the sky and notices the sun setting and nods silently to herself. It's time for her to return to her camp and rest. If the rumors about Fairy Tail are true, she's going to have a huge problem tomorrow.

She walks back into the forest and yawns quietly, stretching her arms over her head and walking down a nonexistant path. She just arrived to the area earlier today, but she's in her natural element, Earth. She can remember the slightest difference, so she rarely ever gets lost. Much to her embarrassment, though, she gets lost easily anywhere else. Expecially cities.

She stops in front of a small clearing and smiles, gathering up some wood and creating a fire. She's used to the cold nights, but she has to cook something for her to eat. She walks over to her bag and pulls out a can of soup and opens it up with her can opener before pouring it into a pan and holding it over the fire, waiting for it to cook.

After eating her dinner she tenses up, listening to someone walk around the woods with the branches cracking under their feet. She puts the bowl down and quickly puts out the fire before standing up and glancing around the area, frowning. She can't tell if this is just a random bystander, or an enemy.

She hears a thud a few minutes later, making her eyes widen. Whoever it is, they just fell, or they are trying to lure her towards them. She couldn't just let the person die out in the forest, they most likely had family. And she doesn't know if it's a innocent person or not.

She sighs in defeat a few minutes later and heads towards the direction she heard the noise carrying a flash light with her. She steps over the roots and rocks scatter all around the forest floor before stopping in front of a figure who is laying on their stomach. She kneels down in front of moves the hair, noticing it's a male with orange fiery hair with blue sun glasses covering his eyes. He has on a green jacket with the hood lined with fur, a orange shirt with a design on it she can't see, black pants, and dirty white sneakers. She gently strokes his face to make sure he's breathing before standing up and grabbing onto his arm and pulling him up. She's going to have a problem carrying a male taller than her to her camp, but she has to get him to her first aid kit. She leans down and wraps her arms around his waist before straightening up, struggling to stay up with his extra weight on her. He is by no means heavy, she's just not physically that strong.

She starts to walk back towards her camp with his legs dragging slightly behind her. She couldn't lift the male all the way up, but she's carrying him as best as she can. She already knows she's going to have to undress his upper body to look for wounds and most likely wash him. Fortunally, she's smart enough to camp out near a river to get the water, but far away enough to avoid other travelers.

She arrives at her camp and gently lays him down in the grass before rubbing the back of her head and glancing down at him nervously. She hasn't talked to many humans before, and she doesn't really know if it's safe enough to leave him alone to get the water. She scratches her forehead gently before smiling softly and whistling, calling her animal friend. A bird swoops down and lands on top of the female's shoulder, gently rubbing his beak against her cheek, making her laugh softly.

"It's nice to see you too, Naru." She says softly to the bird, stroking his head, "I need to get water for this human, do you mind watching him for me? I shouldn't take too long." The bird, Naru, tilts his head to the side and glances down at the male before nodding his head once, making her smile and pat his head happily. "Thank you, Naru!" She whispers before pointing to a tree and running towards the river with two empty buckets.

She returns shortly after with the buckets filled to the top. She places the water down in the grass and yawns, rubbing her eyes sleepily. This wasn't part of her plan, but she has to clean his wounds before he gets infected. She slowly pulls him up in a sitting position and takes his jacket off and pulling his shirt over his head. She glances down at the male's naked upper body before blushing and looking away. She is a teenange girl, and she hasn't really had any other human contact in the past few years because of her intense training. Sure, she met the elder people and younger kids, but she rarely talked to anyone around her age.

She pulls out one of her old white shirts and dip it into the bucket of water, letting it absorb the water; she then begins to clean the dirt, mud, and blood off his chest. Naru watches his friend careful, eyeing the teenanger guy with a glare. He will not let his friend get injured, and he'll be sure she can't. She gently pulls him closer to her so she can clean his back before her gray eyes widen from surprise. He has a green Fairy Tail stamp in the middle of his back, making her groan in disbelief. It's just her luck, running into a Fairy Tail wizard when she's suppose to be scolding them for all of their chaos.

"Naru, can you bring me the bandages?" She asks her bird, listening to him flap his wings towards her bag. Naru unzips the bag with his beak before searching through it and picking the badages up with his beak before flying over to her and dropping it in her hands. She smiles and nods her thanks before unwrapping it and wrapping up the male's injuries before laying him back down. Unconciously, the strange male wraps his hand around her wrist and pulls her towards him; the young female blushes and squirms while his arms tighten around her, trapping her in his hold. "I guess I'm stuck here," She mumbles, lightly glaring at the male and sighing. She couldn't overpower him, and she knew that by just looking at his chest. He has muscle, and seems to be a pretty good wizard. She closes her eyes and readjusts herself to get a little more comfortable before falling asleep in the male's arms, hoping she wakes up first tomorrow morning.

* * *

X O X O

* * *

He opens his eyes slowly, glancing around his surroundings in surprise. He doesn't remember passing out, but he obviously had too. He flexes his fingers slowly before blinking in surprise and glancing down to his left, staring at the strange female in his arms. _"Okay, what the hell happened?" _He asks himself, closing his eyes and trying to remember.

"You're awake, finally." A girl says, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Do you mind releasing me then?" The male smiles sheepishly and removes his arms, holding his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry," He apologizes smoothly, sitting up and placing his hands over his stomach, "Do you mind me asking where we are?"

"We are in the forest surrounding Magnolia; you are currently in my camping area, too." She answers, walking over to her bag and pulling out new bandages. She walks back to him and blushes lightly, "We need to redress your bandages, sir."

"The names Loki," He introduces himself chuckling. He definetly met a strange girl, that's for sure. "Mind telling me what you're doing way out here?"

The female simply ignores his question and starts to unwrap his bandages. Her small, petite hands press down gently on his chest, trying to test how painful it is. Surprisngly, Loki just shifts uncomfortablely and winces every once in awhile. Whatever medicine she gave him, it did a great job. He blinks behind his sun glasses and stares down at the girl curiously. He can't see what her overall apperance looks like, but her black cape covers a petite, small body with a hood up, covering her face from his view. _"Heh, how unfair is this? She sees my chest and I don't even know her eye color." _He thinks to himself, not realizing she finished.

"Let's go, Loki." She informs him already standing up with her bag slung around her shoulder, "You _are _heading back towards Fairy Tail, aren't you?" She tilts her head to the side while glancing back. He nods and gets up, throwing his shirt back on and throwing the jacket over his shoulder. "Be careful with your wounds!" She grumbles turning on her heel and heading towards the town, "Naru, you behave yourself, okay? If I need any help I'll whistle."

* * *

X O X O

* * *

She sighs loudly, llistening to the male next to her flirt with her shamelessly. He doesn't even know her _name _yet and he's acting like a total player.

"Loki, what would you do if I told you I'm a twelve year old?" She asks him suddenly, intruppting one of his pick up lines, making him stop and stare blankly down at her.

"You can't be nine years old, beautiful." He declares firmly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him, "How about I take you out to lunch, my treat?" He asks gently, his breath brushing against her face.

"No, Loki. I'm going to bring you back to your guild and talk for a little bit before leaving." She grumbles, pinching his arm, and pushing him away from her. "You don't even know my name, so please stop it. We are almost to your guild, anyways." Loki frowns slightly with her rejection while rubbing the back of his head.

"You do realize you'll be surrounded by mages, right? Don't you want me to protect you? I am your knight in shining armor, after all!" He tries again, mentally chuckling, she's a hard one to break, so maybe getting on her nerves will give him permission to take her out to dinner. She ignores him, again, and contines to walk down the streets. They were able to get into the city fastly, thanks to her knowing the forest around them, but know that they are _inside _the city she'll have some problems.

* * *

X O X O

* * *

"Here we are," Loki mumbles, opening up the guild's door with a sigh. She really didn't tell him anything about her, and he's said quite a lot about himself. He waits for her to enter the building first before shutting the door behind and nodding towards the guild members.

"Loki, are you okay? Your shirt has so much blood on it!" Mirajane, a beautiful, young mage with long snow white hair and blue eyes mumbles, rushing towards him with worry shifting in her stomach.

"I'm okay, Mira, really." Loki assures her with a small grin, "She helped me heal up, the wound is already gone." Mirajane glances down to the mysterious girl besides her and smiles.

"Thank you for helping Loki, how about I make you lunch for a thank you gift?" Mirajane asks, watching the girl curiously, "I'm Mirajane, by the way, a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mirajane," The mysterious girl greets before shaking her head, "I'd rather not burden you, I'm just making sure this... mage made it back to his guild." She glances around the room, trying to find the Salamander. "Actually, could you introduce me to the infamous Salamander?" She asks innocently, glancing up at the older female.

"Hey! What do you want Natsu for?" Loki asks, crossing his arms over his chest, "You were with me for the whole night, obviously I'm the better looking!"

"I'm Salamander," A male with salmon spikey hair, tan skin, and dark green eyes say walking up towards her with a big toothy grin, showing off his dimples. The girl looks over at him and quickly looks down, trying to hide her blush. What is up with all these handsome men all of the sudden?

"Rather known as Natsu here though, right?" The female asks after her cheeks stop blushing, "I was actually wondering if we could talk to each other?" Natsu raises his eyebrow curiously before nodding and grabbing a hold of her hand, pulling her out of the building with a flying blue cat going after him.

"Ouch, Loki, that must of hurt some of your pride," Gray Fullbuster says, walking up to his friend and patting his back, smirking, "You just got ditched by a girl, for Natsu of all people." Loki glares playfully at Gray and slaps his hands away, making Gray chuckle. It was quite amusing. "You don't think she's going to declare her love to him, do you?"

"She better not," Loki mumbles crossing his arms over his chest and sulking at a table with Gray sitting across from him.

"What just happened?" Lucy Heartfilla asks, staring at Erza in confusion.

"I honestly... have no clue." Erza Scarlet admits, shrugging. She glances down at her cake and grins, nibbling on it happily. She could care less with what they do, as long as they don't mess with her cake.

* * *

X O X O

* * *

**And that is the end of the lovely chapter one! Please review! Thanks everyone, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Heartette**


	3. Chapter 2

Family

Chapter Two

* * *

**There we go, the next chapter. Sorry it's shorter than my other ones, but I thought it was a good place to stop on. I hope you review and enjoy the story!**

**I can't really tell if people are liking this or not, so please review, thanks.**

* * *

X O X O

* * *

Gray watches his friend and old teammate curiously, raising his eyebrow once in awhile. Loki has been tapping on the table for the past thirty minutes, glancing over towards the front door perodically. Honestly, Gray found this quite amusing, if not a bit pityful. Loki is known to be a huge player, and yet this single, _mysterious _girl has Loki wrapped around her finger. Gray smirks lightly, while leaning back on his chair. Natsu and the girl has been outside for more than an hour, and it looks like Loki will snap any minute.

"How the hell did Natsu get her to talk? She hasn't even told me her name!" Loki growls out, cletching his hand into a fist and slamming it on the table. "I was with her for a very long time, and she avoided talking to me! How fair is that?" Gray rolls his eyes mentally and stares at Loki.

"Loki," Gray calls calmly, leaning against the table, "Maybe you're just jealous over Natsu. Or maybe you're just losing your magical touch."

"You know, I think I've seen the girl before," Lucy mumbles suddenly, rubbing her head and pulling out a magazine with her other. She flips through the pages before stopping on an article. "The daughter of Mother Earth has done it again! She traveled to the last village that the Salamander destroyed and helped them rebuild their village! Before the female left, however, we finally got a picture of her. Sadly, it's just the back of her, but we also have a clue of her next location. She told the villagers that she's planning to talk to the one who keeps destroying the village and try and get him to settle down a little. We are still trying to figure out her name, and still searching the guilds to see if she's actually a hidden guild member! If you have any clues about this lovely woman, please inform us!" Lucy finishes reading and folds the magazine, showing them the picture, "It looks like her back, doesn't it?" Loki glances down at the picture and blinks, noticing the bird on the girl's shoulder.

"That bird was with her in the woods, I believe she called him Naru." Loki announces, turning towards the door, "You don't think they'll fight, do you?" Mirajane rubs her chin before smiling and shaking her head.

"I don't think so, Loki. She's trying to stop him destroying the cities, right?" Mirajane says thoughtfully before raising her eyebrow, "She wouldn't destroy his city for revenge, would she?" Everyone glances worryingly at the door, hoping everyone comes back safely. Natsu is, afterall, unprediticable.

* * *

X O X O

* * *

"Listen, Salamander," The female speaks softly, straightening up her posture and resting a hand on her hip, "I know you are out on missions most of the time, helping other people with their problems, and I am thankful for you for doing that," She pauses and watches a cheeky grin form on his face, "However, you are causing damage all over the country, and you are destroying homes. Before you try and defend yourself I know you aren't doing it on purpose, but I'm getting sick of cleaning up your mess."

"My mess, what do you mean?" Natsu asks, staring down at the girl curiously, a confused look appearing on his face.

"Haven't you found it odd? You haven't recieved any complaints in the past few months, or bills from the places you've destroyed. Do you want to know why, Salamander?" He shakes his head, "Because I've been fixing up your mistakes. I help them rebuild houses, grow more food for them, and heal the injured ones. Don't worry, though, no one had anything more than a bruise or two." She reassures him when she notices his frown and creased forehead. She knew he was worried.

"Oh," Natsu replies simply, "Will you tell me your name?" She shakes her head with a small smirk on her face, unseen by Natsu. "Then, at least let us feed you lunch, you look too skinny!" She shakes her head again before Natsu suddenly grabs her hand and drags her into the guild, kicking the door open, "Hey! Mira! Cook her some lunch please!" Natsu shouts, obilvious to the weird looks he's getting, and the murderous glare from Loki.

* * *

X O X O

* * *

She sighs softly to herself while stirring her soup around, trying to block out all the noise around her. Everyone keeps bugging her about her looks and magic, not to mention her name. _"I don't see why it's their business anyways." _She thinks, with a small frown. She knows they are just trying to be friendly, but she still doesn't do human interactions well, not to mention understand them.

"Can I - possibly - ask you a personal question?" A girl asks taking the seat next to the other female, "My name is Lucy Heartfilla, by the way." Lucy has beautiful blonde hair, soft brown eyes, and a cheerful smile on her face.

"I suppose you can," The other female answers dryly, "I won't garentee a answer, though." Lucy nods in understanding.

"That's fine, but are you, by chance, the mysterious mage that's been nick named the daughter of Mother Earth?" Lucy asks watching the other girl blink in confusion.

"Is that what they are calling me?" She asks curiously, picking up some soup with her spoon and putting it in her mouth with a thoughtful expression. She doesn't really keep up with any of the news unless it's something she needs to know.

"Y-You didn't know that?" Lucy stutters out in surprise, her brown eyes widening. The girl shakes her head, placing the spoon back into the bowl, silently laughing at Lucy's face expression.

"It's not the surprising, I try to avoid other people." She admits, shrugging her shoulders and heading towards the door, only to have Loki stop her.

"Wait, I think I deserve to know your name, don't I?" He asks, placing his hands on her shoulders gently and staring down at her hopefully.

"Why does the player want to know my name?" She asks dryly, listening to some of the guild members chuckle, amused. "Do you really want to know my name?" Loki nods, releasing his grip on her shoulders, "Jae Lee Harp," She answers, side stepping him and walking out of the guild, heading back towards her camping area.

* * *

**I thought that was a good place to end, sorry for the evil cliffhanger, though! Can't wait to write the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Heartette**


End file.
